HXN30k
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Un jour, Eric McMallon avait trempé sa plume de détresse pour un appel à l'aide.   La magie n'est plus magique   avait-il affirmé entre les lignes de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le lendemain, le Ministère de la Magie britannique le lui avait prouvé.


_Un jour, Eric McMallon avait trempé sa plume de détresse pour un appel à l'aide sans précédent.  
>« La magie n'est plus magique » avait-il affirmé entre les lignes de la Gazette du Sorcier.<br>Le lendemain, le Ministère de la Magie britannique le lui avait prouvé._

Bonjour ! Voici une petite FF qui contiendra trois chapitres.  
>Il s'agit de personnages inventés et l'histoire se déroule au 22ème siècle.<br>Parce que même la magie n'est pas à l'abri d'un déclin !

PsychoseAigue.

(Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Premier<span> _« L'heure d'Eunomie »_

L'imposant complexe de verre se dévoila enfin aux yeux de Wyatt, bien que celui-ci ne donnait qu'à peine l'impression de le remarquer. Il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment sans un regard pour les lettres rouges qui contrastaient avec le blanc immaculé de la structure. «_ Westfield »_. Le paradis des Moldues insouciantes et puériles.

Wyatt lâcha un soupir alors que déjà la lumière éblouissante qui régnait dans le centre commercial le frappait de plein fouet. Devant lui s'étalaient des enseignes dont il ne connaissait rien et dont il ne prendrait probablement jamais la peine d'en savoir d'avantage - rien que les allers/retours de la foule oppressante lui donnait le vertige. Heureusement qu'il n'avait que quelques mètres à faire.

Il s'arrêta discrètement entre deux boutiques, vérifia tranquillement que personne ne se trouvait trop proche de lui et s'appuya contre l'un des murs.

La salle qui s'étala alors devant ses yeux lui tira malgré l'habitude un petit sourire. Voilà qui était bien mieux. Haute, large, faiblement éclairée, des matériaux froids, durs. Un contraste impressionnant avec cette horrible chose qu'ils osaient qualifier d'épuré.

Il ajusta sa veste, ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'oeil à la déjà très longue file qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres à droite et se dirigea vers le côté inverse. Il était un Auror britannique et les membres des forces de l'ordre n'avaient pas besoin d'emprunter la même voie que la population magique lambda.

Il arriva rapidement au guichet, uniquement trois personnes l'avaient précédé. Le sourire hebdomadaire lui sourit et il fit de même. Il trouvait pour le moins ravissante la manière dont ces légères boucles brunes s'éclataient contre ces épaules.

_' Bonjour O'Bryan. Comment allez-vous cette semaine ? '_

_' Bonjour Grace. Plutôt bien et vous ? '_ Qu'il demanda, sa main se glissant à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en ressortir sa baguette.

_' Bien. Comme toutes les semaines. Merci '_ Fit-elle en attrapant la baguette que Wyatt lui tendait.

Il connaissait le rituel par cœur. Grace allait tout d'abord vérifier sur les registres qu'il s'agissait bien de sa baguette et qu'il n'avait pas emprunté celle d'un autre par crainte que ses possibles déviances et autres criminalités ne soient découvertes.

Elle n'avait plus besoin de consulter sa liste, elle connaissait très bien la description et la contenance qu'était censée avoir sa baguette. 27 cm. Bois de hêtre. Un nerf de cœur de Dragon. Elle vérifia consciencieusement malgré le fait qu'elle avait semblé reconnaître immédiatement les différentes propriétés et Wyatt ne put qu'en sourire doucement. Grace était une Sorcière sérieuse et dévouée, l'incarnation même des valeurs du Ministère.

_' Je vois que ceci est en ordre, bien. Passons à … Oui. Voilà. Priori Incantatum '_

Il ne savait pas exactement comment cela fonctionnait. La seule chose qu'il avait en sa connaissance c'était cette croissance toujours plus fulgurante de l'avancée magique. Après les deux guerres qu'avaient connu la Communauté Magique, le domaine de la recherche avait pleinement été exploité. Et voilà où nous en étions avec les années qui s'écoulaient les unes après les autres : une magie toujours plus exploitable, toujours mieux exploitée et des sortilèges toujours plus poussés.

Le Ministère était capable de remonté tous les sortilèges d'une baguette dans une durée d'une semaine. D'où les contrôles hebdomadaires.

Certains disaient même qu'ils cherchaient un moyen pour développer plus encore ce sortilège, le perfectionner et l'étendre à plus loin qu'une petite semaine.

Mais ce serait dommage, tout de même, de ne plus avoir de sourire hebdomadaire.

_' Tous vos sortilèges sont licites, comme d'habitude. Pas de cas très intéressants cette semaine ? '_

Il sourit doucement, elle avait beau n'être qu'une exécutante de base, elle était perspicace _' Non en effet. Plus de bureautique que d'action sur le terrain '_

_' Vous vous rattraperez cette semaine '_ Fit-elle en lui tendant à nouveau sa baguette et une plume dont il s'empara afin d'apposer sa signature sur le parchemin qu'elle lui proposait. Histoire de certifier son passage obligatoire.

_' Merci. J'y compte bien. Bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine Grace. Portez-vous bien '_

_' De même O'Bryan. Soyez prudent ' _

Il hocha lentement la tête, esquissa un dernier sourire et s'éclipsa du Bureau de Contrôle et de Régulation des Sortilèges, se retrouvant à nouveau plongé dans l'éblouissant centre commercial. Quelle idée, aussi. Certes, c'était un endroit discret – il avait tout de même fallut trouver un endroit fréquentable par assez de Moldus pour que toute la population magique britannique puisse s'y noyer chaque semaine sans lever de soupçons -, et qui évitait d'avoir une foule immense de Sorciers au travers des différents étages du Ministère, mais tout de même !

Il ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre rapidement la sortie et s'engouffra légèrement dans les rues londoniennes pour pouvoir Transplaner discrètement.

* * *

><p>Il ne savait plus exactement d'où lui était venu cette habitude qui s'était petit à petit transformée en besoin. Mais elle était présente et loin de vouloir la dominer, il s'y abandonnait.<p>

Wyatt souffla et tira sur sa cigarette, l'impression qu'il n'arrivait à penser que devant la fumée qui s'échappait était constante. Sous ses pieds s'étalaient les rues Moldues, comblées de gens pressés, incroyablement indifférents à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, pleines de lumières et de couleurs en tout genre. C'était dynamique, vivant.

Il n'aimait pas les gens.

Wyatt finit par écraser sa cigarette contre les barreaux du balcon sans plus de commodités, se laissa retombé sur ses pieds et rentra à l'intérieur. Pourquoi avait-il pris un appartement à Londres ? Choix machinal sûrement. Et puis une maison vide, ça lui aurait rappelé son enfance.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'heure qui était visiblement la bonne, enfila sa cape et empoigna d'une main légère la Poudre de Cheminette qui gisait dans un bocal près du feu.

_' Ministère de la Magie britannique ' _Souffla t-il après s'être débarrassé de la poudre dans le feu et s'être installé à sa place.

_' Vos papiers '_ Grimaça une petite silhouette devant lui alors que Wyatt avait rejoint le hall du Ministère. Il tendit d'une façon automatique ses papiers qui certifiaient qu'il travaillait bien ici et qui lui donneraient l'autorisation de pénétrer véritablement dans le Ministère.

Une mesure qu'il savait juste, combien de fois l'ennemi avait-il réussit à s'emparer du Ministère ? À chaque fois qu'il l'avait voulut. Et cela témoignait bien d'un réel problème.

_' Bien, bonne journée Mr. O'Bryan '_

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse, franchit l'espèce de portail qui avait été mis en place il y a de ça quelques années et se dirigea vers son bureau. Deuxième niveau du Ministère.

* * *

><p>L'Auror avait la tête plongée dans d'innombrables rapports quand une note atterrit bruyamment en face de lui sur le bureau d'un de ses collègues. Ce dernier la lut rapidement avant de lâcher un soupir.<p>

_' Ma femme qui me dit de ne pas oublier la réunion de cette après-midi '_

Wyatt sourit doucement avant de s'arrêter net devant l'obligation qu'il avait, lui aussi, d'aller à cette réunion. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de placer quoi que ce soit qu'une seconde note s'écrasa brusquement sur le bureau voisin. Dépité, Garrett souffla à nouveau avant de se résigner à la lire. Son visage se crispa soudainement, il attrapa rapidement sa baguette.

_' Merde. Un sortilège listé a été exécuté près de Plymouth '_

_' Liste verte ? '_ S'inquiéta Wyatt

_' Noire '_ Fit Garrett en enfilant sa veste, avant de se retourner vers un jeune au fond de la pièce _' Peter, envoie une note au Bureau de la Brigade Magique, dis-leur qu'il me faut une unité d'urgence '_

_' Bien '_

_' Tu devrais y aller immédiatement '_ Enchérit Wyatt _' Si c'est un Imperium il va te glisser sous les doigts et si c'est un Doloris il sera peut-être mort '_

Garrett hocha la tête et balança la note sur le bureau du plus jeune _' Rajoute-leur le secteur, qu'ils sachent où chercher '_

Le jeunot s'exécuta en silence et Garrett disparu sans plus tarder, laissant Wyatt se pencher à nouveau dans l'enthousiasme passionnant que constituait ces rapports qui jonchaient son bureau. Vraiment, il donnerait tout pour la plus petite, la plus futile, la plus insupportable des missions. Pouvoir enfin s'échapper de son bureau et s'évader sur le terrain.

Et dire que Garrett avait droit à un sortilège listé. Il souffla.

Cela non plus, il ne savait pas exactement comment ça fonctionnait. Du moins dans les détails, dans le mécanisme même. En revanche, il connaissait très bien l'étendue des progrès de la magie. Avec des recherches toujours plus mises en avant, toujours plus développées, des découvertes ne pouvaient qu'être faîtes.

C'était il y a quelques années, une dizaine, tout au plus. Il se souvient encore parfaitement de la vague qui s'était alors levée. Partout dans le monde Sorcier nous ne parlions que de ça, de ses chercheurs britanniques qui avaient réussit à comprendre la magie.

Au début, ça n'avait été qu'un projet à but médical : chercher un moyen de guérir les effets des sortilèges impardonnables – si ce n'était celui de la mort. Au fur et à mesure, les recherches n'étant plus centrées sur la création – comme ce fut le cas pendant des siècles – mais sur l'analyse et l'observation, les chercheurs avaient démontrer que la trace magique qu'avait un sortilège n'était nullement la même pour tous les sortilèges. Ca peut paraître évident, dit comme cela, mais il avait fallut être capable de tout d'abord interpréter la magie. De la voir, de la constater. Il avait fallut lui donner une consistance non plus dans son effet (et là encore, il s'agissait seulement de l'effet du sortilège), mais une consistance dans son existence. Avant d'enfin pouvoir essayer de maîtriser ce « flux » – chose que nul n'a encore réussit à faire -. Parce que bien évidemment, pour un Sorcier, il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser : pour faire de la magie il fallait être un Sorcier, avoir en sa possession une baguette et exercer de la bonne manière le bon sort. D'ailleurs, la réponse à la nécessité d'avoir des sortilèges précis avec des mouvements qui lui étaient propres, n'avait toujours pas été trouvée et d'une certaine manière, Wyatt ne pensait pas qu'il était possible un jour de la posséder. Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois que ces grands chercheurs avaient réussit à voir la magie et non plus les conséquences du sortilège (ou le sortilège lui-même), ils avaient pu regrouper certains sortilèges en différents groupes.

Il était bien évidemment impossible de repérer le flux de chaque sortilège, ce serait même quelque chose d'utopique, en revanche, il avait été découvert que certains sortilèges avaient des flux bien plus puissants que d'autres. Ainsi on arrivait à quelques listes.

La verte qui comprenait uniquement le sortilège de la mort, Avada Kedavra.

La noire, comprenant les deux autres sortilèges impardonnables – ils ne savaient, d'ailleurs, toujours pas pourquoi ces deux sortilèges n'avaient pas le même flux que celui de la mort.

La rouge dont les sortilèges étaient : Stupefix, Enervatum, Protego – et toutes ses diverses formes -, Sectusempra, Reducto, Spero Patronum et Waddiwasi.

Et enfin la bleue : Expelliarmus, Evanesco, Finite Incantatem, Impedimenta et Oubliettes.

Seules les deux premières étaient interdites par la loi magique britannique et tout un bureau dans le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation de la Magie (DCRM) travaillait à repérer et surveiller toutes les utilisations de sortilèges. Dès qu'un sortilège des listes verte et noire était repéré, le DCRM prévenait le bureau des Aurors pour dépêcher immédiatement des forces de l'ordre et arrêter le coupable. Malheureusement, souvent ceux-ci arrivaient trop tard.

Il y avait eut, à une époque, toute une polémique sur une réforme qu'avait voulut mettre en place le Ministère : faire de la liste rouge, une liste prohibée elle aussi. Mais l'opinion publique s'y était vivement opposée : certes certains des sortilèges étaient le témoin d'un affrontement, mais d'autres, au contraire, pourraient sauver des vies.

Wyatt souffla avant de lever brusquement les yeux lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'imposante silhouette du Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

_' O'Bryan, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ' _Wyatt n'eut pas le temps d'être piqué ne serait-ce que par la curiosité qu'un dossier d'une couleur bleu pâle s'aplatit déjà contre sa pile de rapports.

_' Mission de troisième ordre. Une arrestation de premier niveau. Le Ministère compte sur ce cas pour son image. Il ne faudra pas te louper, de toute façon, ce sont des choses dont tu as connaissance '_

_' En effet '_ Souffla Wyatt, cette fois-ci réellement intrigué. Quel genre de cas pouvait être bénéfique au Ministère ? Le Directeur sortit sans attendre de la salle et l'Auror s'empara du dossier.

« **Numéro d'identification HXN30k**

_Ministère de la Magie Britannique - Département de Contrôle et de Régulation de la_

_Magie_

**Nom :** Aylen

**Prénom :** Lana

**Sexe :** F

**Naissance : **13 février 2109 à Londres

**Civilité :** Célibataire

**Ascendance : **Sang-Mêlée

**Statut : **Trouble à l'ordre publique. Opposante de force au Ministère

**Chargés d'exécution : **Auror-043 _Wyatt O'Bryan_ avec à disposition l'unité 017 de la Brigade Magique

**Remarques particulières : **Le sujet peut faire montre de troubles mentaux considérables »

Son cœur venait de faire une chose qu'il n'avait plus eut l'occasion de faire depuis des années. Son cœur venait de rater un battement. Lui qui, d'ordinaire, fonctionnait comme un automate se détachant totalement des états d'âmes de Wyatt. Lui qui, d'habitude, ne répondait plus à ses pensées, ne faisait plus échos à son esprit. Il venait tout simplement de ne faire qu'un avec la surprise qui s'était emparé de Wyatt.

Sa main se referma violemment sur le dossier. La première pensée qu'il avait eut avait été de le brûler. De faire disparaître ces caractères qui revêtaient les noms de souvenirs qu'il savait ancré définitivement en lui. De faire littéralement désintégré ces parchemins comme pour faire éclater de la même façon ces images qui l'avaient subitement agressé.

Mais il prit une bouffée d'oxygène et entreprit de se calmer. Il le savait de toute façon, non ? Il connaissait très bien le genre de personne qu'était Lana, il l'avait toujours dit, d'ailleurs, qu'elle finirait mal. Qu'elle n'était qu'un virus, qu'un poison, qu'elle ne propageait que le mal autour d'elle.

Wyatt l'avait dit tellement de fois, l'avait tellement crier … Et il en entendait les échos qui allaient et venaient, qui s'éclataient contre sa conscience.

_' Encore une mission ennuyante, O'Bryan ? ' _Demanda brusquement un des Aurors présents

_' On peut dire ça comme ça '_

_' Bah, dis-toi qu'au moins tu n'aura pas à t'en occuper aujourd'hui, avec cette réunion ! '_

_' Je suis sûr qu'il préférerait partir pour une mission ennuyante plutôt qu'assister à cette réunion ennuyante ' _Rit un second

_' Pas faux ' _

Wyatt se leva avec le plus de délicatesse dont il était capable de faire preuve à ce moment-là. Le besoin était devenu un appel lancinant : sa poitrine se contorsionnait et son cœur avait l'air de vouloir attenter à la vie de sa cage thoracique.

_' N'oublie pas la réunion O'Bryan, dans une demie-heure ! '_ Cria une voix dans son dos alors qu'il sortait du bureau, sa veste sous le bras.

* * *

><p>La fumée s'étalait devant ses yeux comme autant de pensées qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Son cœur n'avait plus été aussi actif et présent – du moins, il n'avait jamais autant voulu lui montrer qu'il existait – depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Wyatt inspira doucement, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confronté à autant de sensations et d'émotions.<p>

Il finit par laisser la cigarette se consumer d'elle-même, se divertissant de son impuissance. Il ne pouvait rien faire, pas tant que cette fichue réunion n'était pas terminée. Les dispenser de sa présence serait une condamnation à mort et il ne la laissera pas avoir le cadavre de sa carrière mutilée au bout de ses doigts. Elle en avait déjà fait plus qu'assez.

* * *

><p>La plume s'élevait du parchemin pour s'y aplatir à nouveau, faisant tranquillement couler l'encre noire au travers des lignes. Wyatt ne s'aperçut qu'avec énormément de retard que ses notes commençaient à devenir illisibles.<p>

_' Le point primordial de notre gouvernement est la sécurité. Que le peuple magique anglais puisse vivre en paix, sans crainte de nuisance, sans courir ne serait-ce que le moindre danger. Parce que nous vivons dans un monde où la sécurité n'est plus un droit législatif mais un droit naturel. Quand un Sorcier naît dans notre pays, la sécurité et la liberté sont des droits qu'il acquiert de fait. Et les garants de cette sécurité, messieurs, c'est vous '_

La parole s'usait encore et encore, mots après mots, phrases après phrases et les plumes grattaient frénétiquement le parchemin. Wyatt était en train de s'acharner à faire se stopper le tsunamis noir qui semblait vouloir prendre en sa possession l'entièreté de ses notes quand il reçut un coup de coude de Garett.

_' Regarde : Wilson n'est plus parmi eux '_

Wyatt leva les yeux, surpris par la remarque de son collègue _' Son échec lui aura coûter cher ' _Souffla t-il finalement

_' Ouais. Et c'est Stanford qui a sa place, j'arrive pas à y croire. Il n'attendait que la chute de Wilson '_

Wyatt se retint de dire que, de toute manière, tout le monde attendait la chute de l'« autre ». Les élites se succédaient rapidement, certains y arrivaient pour en ressortir avant même que toutes les équipes en aient connaissance.

Dure loi du métier. La plus petite erreur pouvait vous être fatal.

Lui, il n'attendait pas particulièrement que ces « autres » chutent, ou en tout cas, du moins, il ne se préoccupait pas de reprendre leurs postes. Il avait déjà longuement eut le temps de constater et d'observer le processus qui semblait être interminable : plus vite on grimpe, plus vite on dégringole.

Non. Tout était trop instable pour que Wyatt s'y jette, il attendait juste patiemment son tour. Le temps où il se sentirait réellement prêt – parce qu'il pouvait le faire, il n'avait strictement aucun doute à ce sujet -, ou plutôt le moment où le temps lui même l'appellerait. Parce qu'il avait aussi eut l'occasion de comprendre une autre chose fondamentale : lorsque l'on tombe, on ne remonte jamais.

Et il n'était pas un de ces novices qui courraient après la gloire les yeux bandés, il n'était pas non plus de ceux qui laissaient la gloire leur échapper entre les doigts. Il était juste conscient qu'il y avait un temps pour chaque chose, ne s'en trouvant que plus patient, prudent et confiant.

* * *

><p>Quelque peu assommé par la réunion qui n'avait fait que de tirer en longueur, Wyatt se dirigeait vers le Bureau des Renseignements Sorciers, le dossier bleu pâle en main, le cœur excité comme jamais par l'empressement.<p>

_' J'aurai aimé avoir les coordonnées d'une certaine Lana Aylen. Elles ne sont notifiées nulle part dans son dossier '_

Ce faisant il le fit glisser sur le bureau, la jeune femme s'en saisit, vérifia le tout et releva les yeux_ ' En effet. Ca n'est pas normal, je vais jeter un œil à l'original. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir attendre quelques minutes '_

Wyatt hocha lentement la tête tandis que la jeune femme disparaissait. Son regard s'arrêta sur la Gazette éventrée sur le comptoir. Il s'en saisit doucement, en une était affichée une photographie de Gringotts où l'on pouvait apercevoir les allers et venues des clients.

_« **La Gazette du Sorcier**_

30 Août 2137 – 127 580ème édition

_| La balance penche entre l'indécision et la peur pour les Gobelins | »_

Il retint un léger sourire. Les Gobelins n'avaient aucunement peur et quant à l'hésitation, c'était à se demander s'ils en connaissaient la définition. Les Sorciers l'ignoraient, évidemment, le Comité de Vérification des Annonces Publiques – qui faisait bien plus que de vérifier les différentes informations diffusées au travers Communauté – n'avait pas souhaiter mettre en avant ce fait. De toute façon, ce n'étaient pas des informations que le peuple devait avoir en sa connaissance.

Les Gobelins et les Sorciers avaient toujours eu du mal à s'entendre. C'était un fait. Mais lorsque le Ministère avait essayé de négocier un « partenariat » (il avait bien vite abandonné l'idée de s'emparer pleinement de la banque), les conflits et différents s'étaient multipliés. Et pourtant, la Communauté en avait besoin, de cet échange entre les deux institutions. Wyatt le savait : plus les dossiers seraient complets, mieux la population serait protégée et plus rapidement et efficacement les criminels seraient mis derrière les barreaux.

Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, le Ministère avait multiplié les tentatives mais les Gobelins n'étaient pas Gobelins pour rien : il était impensable pour eux de perdre leur indépendance et d'être mis sous la tutelle britannique.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, le Ministère avait attaqué différemment et cela évidemment, très peu de personnes étaient au courant. Il fallait travailler dans le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation de la Magie – le service le plus strict et dur après le Département des Mystères -, ou faire partie des hauts rangs de la défense magique : être Auror ou officier de la Brigade Magique.

Le Ministère britannique n'ingérait et n'intervenait en rien dans l'administration, la gestion ou ne serait-ce dans quoi que ce soit d'autre de la banque. Le compromis mis en place était d'une simplicité enfantine : Gringotts encaissait le surplus que lui administrait le Ministère et ce dernier recevait tout à fait discrètement des dossiers sur les clients. Bien sûr, convaincre les Gobelins avait été une tâche extrêmement dure mais finalement quand ils pouvaient tirer parti des Sorciers – et ce, même, doublement -, ils ne crachaient jamais dessus.

_' Bien. Excusez-moi, voici les coordonnées que vous aviez demandé. C'était une erreur de reproduction '_ Wyatt sursauta brusquement et reposa le journal sur le comptoir, s'emparant avec sa main libre du dossier qu'elle lui tendait_ ' Merci beaucoup '_

_' Je vous en prie '_

* * *

><p>Il n'avait que rarement eut une main aussi lourde lorsqu'il toquait aux portes. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une arrestation. Et il ne fut jamais aussi lassé par l'absence de réponse pourtant récurrente.<p>

_' Auror britannique. Ouvrez-la porte '_

Sa baguette à la main, il ne prit même pas la peine de faire un second appel. La justice n'attendait pas. Il défit magiquement le _Collaporta_ et ouvrit prudemment la porte, ne sachant pas le moins du monde ce qu'il allait y voir derrière. Au fond, la seule chose qu'il devait faire était une arrestation simple et dans les formes sans faillir – puisque visiblement le Ministère comptait sur ce cas pour jouer avec les médias. D'ailleurs, il ne savait aucunement ce que Lana avait bien pu faire et honnêtement, son statut d'opposante lui était suffisant pour croire au bien fondé de sa mission.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il la découvrit simplement adossée contre le mur opposé. Et quel ne fut pas son choc quand il se rendit compte que toute la rancoeur, l'amertume et la nostalgie qu'il avait contenu dans son impatience tout au long de la journée venait soudainement d'éclater contre lui. Et les résidus qui en résultait n'étaient pas seulement empli de colère, c'était la colère elle même qui les possédait.

Sa main se serra comme jamais contre sa baguette, la tentation de délier son poing dans un mur n'avait presque jamais été aussi forte qu'à présent. Enfin, à présent … C'était un grand mot quand on remarquait à quel point le passé reprenait secondes après secondes son emprise sur le présent, l'étouffant dans un silence sans bornes.

_' Je le lui avais toujours dis '_ Siffla t-il finalement. Perdu dans ses méandres il en avait oublié le pourquoi de sa venue. La raison n'avait pas pu résister, engloutie par le passé et toutes ces immondes choses qui y allaient de pair.

_' Et elle ne t'avait jamais écouté '_ Qu'elle répondit, platement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr son attitude. Elle avait la capacité de restée droite, maître d'elle-même alors qu'il se sentait perdre pied face à cette multitude de ressentis qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver. Ou plutôt qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'éprouver.

_' Tu l'en empêchais. Tu l'as rendais sourde ! '_ Sa voix était brisée par la rage. Eclatée en mille morceaux comme autant de souvenirs acérés qui, d'une douceur sans limites, lui écorchait l'esprit.

_' Elle ne voulait pas t'écouter. Il faut te faire une raison Wyatt. Ca fait déjà tellement d'années '_

Cette voix parfaitement neutre et complètement désintéressée fut l'élément manquant pour éjecter au loin toute conscience. Les souvenirs étaient tranchants, la lame acérée était devenue poison. Puis prison.

Derrière ses barreaux, le bonheur et la joie mutilées qu'il ne connaissait plus faisaient les cents pas.

_' Tout est de ta faute. Tu l'as corrompue, tu l'as salie ! '_

_' Crois ce que tu veux. Tu n'as jamais été qu'un pion, de toute manière. Tu ne connais rien à la vie '_

_' Tu as pris la sienne ! '_

_' Non Wyatt. C'est toi qui a pris la vie de ta sœur. Toi qui ne l'as jamais accepté. Ne viens pas me balancer à la figure ce que tu n'es pas capable d'assumer '_

_' Comment tu peux oser me dire d'assumer quoi que ce soit ? C'est à toi d'assumer : tu n'es qu'un monstre. Sans toi, jamais elle ne serait devenue comme ça '_

_' Comment, Wyatt ? Comment est-ce qu'elle était devenue ? Amoureuse, c'est ça ? Tu peux le dire, tu sais '_

_' Elle ne t'aimait pas. Tu lui as fait croire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour toi, tu lui as mis toutes ces affreuses choses en tête mais jamais, jamais elle ne t'a aimé ! Et tu le sais ! '_

La douleur était venue sans crier garde, sa joue rougit brusquement, la marque le brûlait d'une intensité sans mesures_ ' Je t'interdis de ne serait-ce qu'oser penser ça ! '_ Lana criait.

Il était pantelant, encore sonné. L'entendre perdre son sang froid était impressionnant et l'espace d'un instant, Wyatt s'enfonça _' Kristen était la personne la plus douce, la plus gentille, la plus innocente que je n'ai jamais connue. C'était cette neige étincelante sur les sommets les plus hauts, une pureté admirée qu'on oserait salir pour rien au monde, qu'on regardait avec espoir, avec confiance. C'était cette pluie fine qui recouvrait les villes, nous emmenant dans nos méandres les plus profondes, qui laissait au rêve l'occasion de te toucher. De te caresser, de te bercer. C'était cette légère brise qui, pendant l'espace d'un instant, te donnais l'impression de pouvoir t'emparer de la liberté, de pouvoir la faire tienne, de pouvoir la dominé. Et je ne te laisserai pas insinuer une chose pareille. Je ne te laisserai pas salir ce qu'on avait, souiller ce que nous ressentions, uniquement parce que ton esprit étriqué ne peut concevoir ce qu'est réellement l'amour. Et jamais, Wyatt, jamais je ne m'excuserai d'avoir eut l'audace d'attraper le bonheur, de l'avoir gardé contre moi, dans mes bras, de l'avoir protégé de toutes ces monstruosités du dehors '_

Souffle coupé. Tremblements. Il s'en voulait d'être touché, touché par ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à trouver pour décrire sa sœur. Et bien vite il fut dépassé. _Surprise, incompréhension. Colère, rage. Fatigue, lassitude._ Bien vite, il fut submergé. _Nostalgie, passé. Peur, crainte. Doute, hésitation._ Bien vite, il se noya. _Remords, regrets. Mélancolie, tristesse. Souffrance, douleur._

Et alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre contre ces remous d'une violence incroyable, il s'accrocha à ce regard triste et abattu. Il en devinait même son combat pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas faire s'écouler ces larmes que jamais elle ne lui donnerait.

Et il s'empara de ses lèvres. Pas de brutalité. Pas de douceur. Elle répondit sans conviction, sans compassion. Ca ne devait ni faire du mal, ni faire du bien. Ca devait juste être, juste exister. Parce que Wyatt savait qu'entre leurs lèvres voltigeaient les souvenirs de Kristen. Il savait qu'en prenant possession de celles de Lana il s'emparait de ces dits-souvenirs. De ces images, de ces sons, de ces sourires et de ces pleurs. Il les faisait sien. Les possédait.

Parce que dans ce contact Kristen vivait. Dans cette chose interdite, dans cette trahison, il entrapercevait ses formes. Elle était présente, prenait de la matière, de la consistance. Elle était réelle. Parce qu'il la trahissait. Et pour la trahir, ne fallait-il pas qu'elle soit vivante ?

* * *

><p>La cigarette lui brûlait les lèvres. À l'autre bout de la rue, Wyatt observait. Devant ses yeux les forces de la Brigade Magique s'emparaient de l'individu HXN30k. Pas de regards. Pas de remords.<p>

À l'autre bout de la rue, Wyatt oubliait. Devant ses yeux, les images de deux corps perdus entre deux larmes, deux murmures et deux souvenirs, disparaissaient tranquillement. Il oubliait ce souffle désespéré, cette voix accablée, cette peau tourmentée. Il en oubliait même cette larme qui avait vaincu la volonté, cette larme qui s'était échappée et qui, lentement, avait caressé sa joue et était finalement tombée dans son cou.

Wyatt laissa tombé sa cigarette qu'il écrasa d'un mouvement déterminé. Lana Aylen était une ennemie du peuple. Lana Aylen a été maîtrisée.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre n'aura pas été trop catastrophique !<p> 


End file.
